


The Tale of Two Couples

by n00dleBOT



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day <3





	The Tale of Two Couples

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready to be gay. all children characters are based on my play through of Fire Emblem Fate: Conquest.

The Picnic:  
Ophelia got nervous as she walked to the plains, she was going to meet up with Soleil, she was going on a date with a Soleil. “Hey cutie,” a spunky voice called out to Ophelia, “over here!” She looked and saw the redhead from far yonder, waving her over. As Ophelia got close to her, she saw a red blanket with a straw basket, some teacups and a teapot. “I thought this would be the perfect place for our first date.”

That’s right, this is the first time actually hanging out together as a couple. Ophelia sat criss-crossed and picked up the teacup. Soleil poured a bronze colored liquid into the cups. They drank it...the taste was both honey and ginger, delicious. “Dwyer makes some nice tea, you can thank him for this.” Soleil responded to Ophelia's joy.

“It’s amazing, what’s in the basket?” Ophelia asked. Soleil answered by pulling out a vine of grapes, cheese, bread, and a red rose. Ophelia was little confused about the rose though.

“My dad has told me that when bringing a girl on a date, bring food and a special rose just for her.” Soleil said as she placed the rose in Ophelia’s hands. Ophelia went red, she has the rose close to her heart.

Ophelia pulled out a piece of paper that she had hidden, Soleil looked confuse. “My dad writes poems about my mom, and sometimes reads them to her, I was thinking of writing you one too, so I did.” Ophelia reassured. She unfolded the paper and began to read. “I wilt beest the luckiest wench alive to beest dating thee. Thy ruby hair flows liketh wat'r, thy spunky, outgoing attitude maketh mine own heart jumpeth all the timeth. Though thee may beest clingy, thou art ev'rything yond i wanteth in a girlfriend. I loveth thee.”

Soleil didn’t really understand some stuff she said, but was able to understand. Without saying a word, Soleil jumped and tackled Ophelia to the ground, aggressively hugging her and showering her with many and many kisses.  
__________  
Stargazing:  
The stars were scattered across the sky as Siegbert and Shigure looked at them. Siegbert was shaking a bit because he wanted to confess his love to Shigure. He taught Shigure how to fight with a sword and also heard him singing, it was first time he ever fell in love. “I want to thank you for today Siegbert,” Siegbert jumped a bit as Shigure spoke up, “your teaching is very good, I’ll try my best to catch up with you.” Shigure’s voice was so soothing that Siegbert kinda zoned out, so he only nodded.

“H-Hey, I was wondering about something for a while,” Siegbert stuttered out, Shigure tilted his head, “you said that your hairstyle isn’t what you originally had, so where did it come from?” Siegbert asked. Shigure went a little pink.

“W-Well it was the hairstyle of a friend I had when I was in the deeprealms, we trade hairstyles before...the attack.” Shigure went a little silent, Siegbert placed his hand on Shigure’s, and then immediately retracts it when Shigure looks up at him. 

Siegbert grabbed something that was on his side, it was a small blue box wrapped in a golden bow, he place it on Shigure’s lap. “I wanted to give you this, I hope you don’t mind.” Siegbert explained. Shigure untied the bow and opened the box, seeing a butterfly barrette. “It took a while, but I was able to get enough money to buy that, it reminded me of you.” 

Shigure was a little shocked but calmed down immediately. Siegbert took the barrete and turned Shigure’s head. He moved the piece of hair that covered his right eye and moved it to his ear, and he pinned the barrette. Siegbert took a step back and immediately went red. Shigure with both of his eyes visible, Siegbert couldn’t resist staring at them.

Siegbert’s instincts kicked in, he grabbed Shigure’s shoulders and captured his lips. Shigure’s hands shook a bit, until his hands wrapped around Siegbert’s neck. Their kiss was heartfelt...until they heard a bush rustling behind them, seeing Dwyer’s head pop out. 

The whole atmosphere went awkward as Shigure and Siegbert were blushing red and Dwyer was looking at his brother weirdly. “I just heard talking...and I’ll just be leaving now. You guys make a great couple by the way.” As Dwyer awkwardly disappeared back to base. 

Shigure and Siegbert looked at each other and started laughing. The rest of the night was mostly quiet and hidden kissing here and there. Shigure and Siegbert were now officially a couple.


End file.
